Battlelords:
"By all accounts, the "Battlelords" deployed by the Favsim Dominion are a complete waste of valuable resources and time. They are to slow, difficult to deploy and an easy target for the guns of any fleet in orbit. Nevertheless, their guns are still powerful enough to break entire tank formations and the sight of one of these machines of war does encourage nearby Favsim troops, while the foe cowers in terror as they feel the very gods of the Dominion have come to end them" -Udkavongo observer detailing his experiences in the Favsim Dominion- The Favsim are proud of their heritage and legends, specially those which speak of great heroes and the power of their gods. Of these tales, the citizens of the Favsim Dominion enjoy that of the "Scarlet Titans" the most. Creatures so tall they could use mountains as walls, the scarlet titans consumed everything on their path and were only stopped thanks to the wit and determination of a young, Favsim warrior. Making herds of animals out of the heaviest minerals in the land, he made many of the titans die, either due to indigestion or hunger as they were unable to move due to the weight of their stomachs. Now, instead of killing them, the Favsim are taking titans into battle. Named Battlelords, these immense machines of war are among the largest and most expensive in the whole Imperial army of the Dominion. Mostly built in the factories of the Zenak Forge and crewed by both Favsim and Zenak, these lumbering giants of metal carry with them the same heavy weapons found in the batteries of the Great Favsim Armada. Such is the power of these weapons, there are reports of Battlelords blowing up whole hills at close range and all any forces trying to defend them. Few in number, each new Battlelord is a huge investment for the Favsim Dominion, almost to match that of creating a small squad of corvettes or a full, well-equipped army with artillery and tank divisions. A commander who wishes to deploy one of these gods of destruction must first ask for permission to the Tyrannus himself and this permission is not lightly given. Indeed, powerful and resilient as this machines are, battlelords are still a rarity on the battlefield. To lose one of these machines to the enemy is a great hit to Favsim morale and very few commanders are willing to risk their reputation and that of their family by being the ones to be responsible for the fall of one of these machines. Also because of this, a Battlelord never goes to war alone. Tank formations, supported by infantry and aircraft follow these giants, making sure they are never surrounded or surprised by the foe. Indeed, Favsim troops often fight with twice the energy and valor when marching alongside one of these machines, which they see as representations of the Dominion itself. Aside from the other fifty Favsim and Zenak who man the weapons and keep the battlelord's systems always operational, the most important member of the crew is the "Lictore". Sitting on his throne and surrounded by minor officers, it is he who chooses the machine's targets. Should the battle be lost, it is also the lictore who chooses to keep fighting or fall back, as he is under strict orders by the Tyrannus himself to save the Battlelord no matter what. There exists a total of 93 of these Battlelords of which, 12 are for personal use of the Dominion's homeworld and not war. Category:Favsim Category:Combat Unit